


The List

by Musogato



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Mutual Pining, Post Book 3: The Empire of Gold, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Slice of Life, Spoilers for Book 3: The Empire of Gold, Well - as indulgent as a T-rating will get anyway, just them being cute, this is an indulgent collection of scenes just so you know, with so much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musogato/pseuds/Musogato
Summary: In the years following Daevabad's rescue, Ali deals with his yearning for Nahri by creating a list. When Nahri finds that list after they're married, she decides it’s time to revisit all of those missed moments -- and add some of her own.
Relationships: Nahri e-Nahid/Alizayd al Qahtani
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> During an author interview in November 2020, Shannon mentioned that she thought Nahri and Ali would marry ten years after EoG. Which is... a number. So I wrote this fic as a way to process that, as one does. I was also inspired by fellow cinnamon roll Alphonse Elric and his list of food to eat once he got his body back. (Fullmetal Alchemist, he's a soul in a can) 
> 
> This fic is a bit rushed because I wanted it to be done in time for the holiday and yet saved it for the last minute, as one does, so some scenes are more fleshed out than others. Normally I'd wait until I finished my other courtshippy Nahli fics before posting this one, but it's Valentine's Day, so, I hope you enjoy! 💝

The Royal Library meeting room was peaceful after Dhuhr, with light streaming in through the stained glass windows. The large central table was empty, save for Nahri and Ali. They sat on opposite sides, working quietly on a new draft of rules to present to the coalition of delegates. Well, mostly quietly.

Ali was mumbling to himself as he struggled with a particular paragraph. After several minutes of sighing in frustration and barely audible barbs directed at who-knows-what, he dropped his quill onto the tabletop and massaged his forehead. Lost in the tense darkness behind his eyelids, it took him a moment to feel Nahri’s presence. 

She stood behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder for balance as she leaned over to read the paper. He glanced to his right, his breath catching at how close Nahri’s face was to his. Her focus was entirely on the paper, her eyes scanning the words and her lips slightly moving as she read it.

“There’s your problem,” she said confidently, her dark eyes briefly meeting his gaze before pointing to a specific line. Ali swallowed and looked down at the paper. “The Tukharistani and Agnivanshi delegates have competing import businesses. If you want them to agree with these terms, there has to be more flexibility on how they can get there.”

He blinked, listening and taking notes as Nahri laid out some options as she walked back to her cushion on the other side of the table. When she sat down, she was surprised to see Ali staring at her in open gratitude.

“That’s brilliant,” he smiled, his yellow eyes shining.

Nahri grinned as she held his unwavering gaze. “Careful, Ali,” she said after a long moment, her gaze turning sly. “You look as though you could kiss me.”

Ali quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks growing warm. He mumbled an apology and Nahri laughed, returning to her work. Ali gazed down at his paperwork for a moment, and then pulled out a small, thin book from the inside of his robe. Nahri glanced up as he scribbled something into it.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Nothing,” Ali said too quickly, finishing his note and returning the book to his inner pocket. “Thank you for your help.” He smiled before continuing with his work. Nahri briefly watched him with suspicion, then flicked her eyebrows and returned to her scrolls.

  
  
  


Years and a marriage later, Nahri sat on the floor of her home's storage closet, searching through an old wooden chest. But instead of the old scroll she was looking for, the corner of that little book peeked out from the pile of scrolls and bundled family letters. 

She paused, slowly recognizing it. She had seen it occasionally long ago, though it’s purpose was never explained. Glancing out at the room to make sure it was empty, she pulled the book free and opened it. 

She was met with pages upon pages of notes written in Arabic. Some lines had neat penmanship, others were scribbled in haste. The varying quality of the ink and charcoal implied the notes had been written over a period of many years. Without question it was Ali's handwriting, but the notes themselves didn’t make much sense: a library meeting, a trip to the river, a joke she had once told. 

She closed the book with a confused frown.

Later that evening, Nahri waited as Ali prepared for bed. Their conversation had fallen into a lull, and her strange find from earlier gnawed at her. 

“Hey Ali, do you remember that little book you used to scribble notes in? Before we got married?” She asked casually as she finished unbraiding her hair, her fingers working through her ebony curls. 

Ali frowned as he unwound his turban. “I've scribbled in lots of books, Nahri. Can you be more specific?"

"You wouldn't let me see it." 

"... _Oh._ That one." Ali pulled back the sheets, pausing as he remembered. He chuckled. "What about it?" 

Nahri looked at him. "What was it?" 

Ali climbed into bed, a shy smile blossoming on his face. “You’re going to laugh.”

Nahri took in his expression, unable to connect it with what she had read. “Tell me.”

Ali settled against the pillows and sighed, his gaze averted. “It… was a list.”

Nahri watched him for a moment as the silence dragged on, her patience reaching its end. _“Of?”_

His yellow dappled eyes flicked to hers before darting away, his face growing warm. “Of the times I wanted to kiss you. I couldn’t, of course. We weren’t married, and I didn’t want to pressure you in any way. So I thought to deal with that energy by making a list. That way I could set those feelings aside for maybe one day when we _were_ married.”

He looked over at her and smiled with a slight cringe. “Pretty foolish, right? I had forgotten all about it. What made you think of it?”

Nahri watched him with a mix of emotions, finally settling on sheepish as she pulled the small book from her sleeve. “I found it while looking for those old records.”

Ali laughed as she sat on the bed beside him. He reached out and took the book from her hands. “I had lost it around the time we got engaged. I figured it was fate.”

Nahri cuddled in close to his side as he flipped through the pages. “What’s that one?” She asked, pointing to an entry.

Ali smiled. “Brilliant answer to economics problem,” he read aloud. He looked at her, his eyes shining with the memory. “We were in the Royal Library, back in the early months of setting up the new government. I was struggling with a problem concerning the delegates, and you offered a brilliant solution. As you always do.” 

He paused, his eyes flicking to her lips. Then he leaned in, kissing her softly. Nahri’s eyes slid closed, awash with the gratitude radiating off of him. Their lips broke gently apart, and Ali nuzzled his forehead against hers. 

“I couldn't have gotten through everything without you,” he whispered. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

Nahri took a small breath, feeling unsteady. Her eyes drifted to the book. Judging by the wrinkled pages, at least three-fourths had been filled in. She leaned back so she could look into Ali’s eyes, her hand reaching up to brush his cheek. 

And then her mouth stretched into a mischievous smirk. “So you’re telling me that you have a list with _ten years_ worth of kisses for me?”

Ali laughed and leaned back onto his pillow. “Of course that would be your takeaway.”

Nahri chuckled and leaned over him to grab the book from his hand. “Sounds to me like you have a lot to catch up on.” 

She reached back for the charcoal pencil on her nightstand and drew a line through the entry reading ‘brilliant answer to economics problem.’ Ali made a sound in protest, but Nahri held the book out of his reach.

“Oh, no! This is mine now.” She flashed a lovely grin at him, who looked at her with uncertainty.

Nahri flipped through the pages, her eyebrows slowly rising. “Wow. There are a _lot_ of entries.” Her gaze slid to Ali’s, who was looking increasingly embarrassed. “Do the imam know you had these many impure thoughts?”

He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing defensively. “I was in love, and ten years is a long time.” 

Nahri chuckled quietly and leaned in to kiss his temple. She curled in beside him, still flipping through the book. “I’m just playing. If I had kept a list,” she whispered, “it would have been twice as long.”

Ali rolled his eyes, clearly not mollified. “Sure.”

Nahri leaned her head against his shoulder. “How about this one: ‘Haircut. Sunset Nile.’”

Glancing at the book, he exhaled. “From when we were on the Nile. You had cut my hair, and the setting sun highlighted everything. It was beautiful. _You_ looked beautiful.”

Nahri took a deep breath. “I remember that day. It was nice to just sit and be, and have an excuse to touch you.” She smiled proudly. “Good haircut too, you looked very handsome.” 

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, her eyes sparkling. Ali watched her, his expression softening. She brought her lips to his as she remembered those Nile days; the water reflecting on their skin and the golden sunlight bathing them. 

They broke apart with a gasp and Nahri flashed him a toothy smile. She settled back beside him and crossed out the entry.

Still catching his breath, Ali glanced from her to the book. “You don’t truly intend to do _all_ of them?”

Nahri shrugged her shoulders, a glint in her grin. “Not tonight, but maybe.” She glanced up at him, the sharp look in her eyes making his pulse quicken. “I know how you feel about completing lists.”

Ali watched her, his mouth parting with a light huff. He traced her jaw with his finger then leaned in to kiss her hungrily. Nahri smirked against his mouth, dropping the book off the side of the bed as Ali pulled her closer.

~*~

For the next few weeks, the book was never far from its owners. In spare moments when they were together or on their days off, it would suddenly appear. An entry would be picked, the memory retold, and then with a soft light in their eyes, a kiss would be shared. The pages were steadily marked, indicating their progress. On the blank pages in the back, Nahri had begun to list her own entries. From what she remembered and was willing to admit, anyway. Whenever she retold one of her memories to Ali, it left him a blushing mess which really only added to Nahri’s enjoyment. 

“Okay, you win,” he had admitted breathlessly the afternoon she retold a memory of the hospital closet he had once helped her restock. He remembered that isolated closet well, having felt rather tempted himself. But Nahri’s version of what she had wanted to do outshone his own entry, and would no doubt have his face burning for the rest of the day. The detour _to_ said closet to reenact their desires probably had something to do with it. 

He absentmindedly wrote a note to replace some of the supplies that had become…unsanitary. He wasn’t quite sure how he had gotten back to his office, the thought bouncing dully around his mind as he realized too late that the note he had written was on a treasury report. He looked at the stack of paperwork and contracts sitting in a pile on his desk and frowned. He was not going to get any work done today. 

~*~

“Oh, right, that fruit pie you had brought back from one of your travels.” Nahri recalled, standing with Ali in her father's orange grove. She shifted the basket handle of picked oranges to her other hand. “Did you ever find out where you had visited? Grandfather’s recreations just weren’t the same.”

Ali picked an orange from a high branch and shook his head. “Unfortunately, no. And I haven’t been able to find it elsewhere.” He placed the orange into the basket, meeting Nahri’s gaze. “I suppose it was just luck that I saw it sitting on that windowsill.”

Nahri broke into a grin. “I still can’t believe you stole it from a human.”

“I left several silver pieces!” Ali exclaimed in shock. “ _And_ a note!” He glanced down at the filled basket and gently lifted it from Nahri’s grip. She smiled appreciatively and flexed her hand. “Besides, it smelled amazing. I had to bring it back.”

Nahri hummed, remembering the sweet but unfamiliar fruit flavor and its flaky crust. Then she paused, her dark eyes sliding to Ali’s. “From what I remember, you had eaten your slice _rather_ slowly.”

“It was soft, and warm and sweet. I was… savoring it.” Ali defended cautiously. 

She looked at him knowingly, a slight embarrassment in her expression. “Is that all? You weren’t… thinking of me?”

Ali's breath hitched, his reptilian pupils flickering. Nahri smirked. “Because I was,” she confessed softly, her cheeks darkening. “Thinking of you.”

He dropped his gaze, lightly laughing. When he looked back up, Nahri stood before him; the afternoon light setting her brown skin aglow. His breath caught as she reached for him. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck, she pulled him down into a long, deep kiss. The basket dropped to the grass beside them as he embraced her. When they paused, she exhaled hotly onto his cheek. 

“You should bring back more,” she whispered into his ear. “It was good.”

“I’ll keep looking for it,” he replied in a hush, leaning in to kiss her jaw, her throat. Nahri closed her eyes and sighed, lifting her chin as Ali continued kissing a path down her neck.

~*~

The sun was shining brightly as Nahri waited in the shade, watching as Ali pulled himself out of their misty courtyard fountain. Marid magic crackled along his crocodile vestments while water cascaded down his arms, catching the sunlight in brilliant sparks. She raised a hand to shield her eyes.

“Hey, Ali,” she called out. “Welcome home.”

Ali looked up in surprise, and then smiled. “Allah yusallimik. How do you always know exactly when I’m coming back?”

She leaned back against her cushion with a smirk, folding her hands behind her head. “Trade secret.”

Water dripped onto the cobblestone as he walked up to her. His black pupils were razor-thin slits from the bright light, and the dappled yellow an intricate web that watched her thoughtfully. “Suleiman’s seal can sense my magic reentering the city?” he guessed after several moments.

Nahri’s lip quirked. “It’s not a secret if I answer that.”

Ali laughed, sitting on the rug beside her. “We’re not supposed to have secrets, though.”

“Mm, and yet you won’t tell me what you’re getting me for our anniversary.”

“That’s different,” Ali grinned. “And you’ll find out soon enough. How’s the hospital?”

Nahri waved her hand dismissively. “Subha claims that since we have enough medical staff now, we should 'institute a limit on consecutive work hours.' So today is my mandatory day off.” She scoffed. “Kicking me out of my own hospital. How dare they.”

Ali smiled, his eyes dancing as he watched her. “Tomorrow will be here soon enough.”

Her gaze slid to his, and she smirked. “I suppose it can take its time, now that you’re back. You look like you missed me.”

Smile growing wider, he leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Very much.”

“How’s Sobek and all the cousins?”

Ali let out a weary groan and collapsed onto the floor. “I am not ready to revisit all that, but they’re fine. Extremely nosy and far too personal, but fine.” 

Nahri smiled, her fingers brushing over his brow as he relaxed. “Later, then. In the meantime, I thought of another entry for our list.” A pair of glowing yellow eyes blinked open and gazed up at her, and she continued. "It was during the early years, after the war, when we were still doing all that fundraising to restore the city. And you had the amazing idea to retrieve treasures that had been lost in shipwrecks."

Ali hummed, remembering it. “A lot of that treasure had been down there for years, so knowledge of their whereabouts were stored in the currents. It was just a matter of negotiating with the marid that were in charge of those areas.”

“Wasn’t there one that wanted a recipe?”

Laughing, he nodded. “Yes! I had to ask your Grandfather for help in making the dish.”

Nahri’s laughter rang out, and Ali beamed at her. She shook her head, a smile on her face. “I'll never forget how --right in the middle of the midan-- you popped out of the fountain in your croc vest, dripping with water and magic, and brought out crate after crate of gold bars and gems.”

Her eyes glittered, remembering the way Ali had grinned at her as he motioned excitedly to the treasure trove he had collected. She blinked and gazed down at him, her cheeks flushed. "I wanted to take you right there, crowds be damned."

Ali chuckled, heat rising to his own cheeks. "There are no crowds here now."

Nahri smirked at him. "There's no treasure either."

He smiled conspiratorially. "I wouldn’t be so sure." When she raised her eyebrow curiously, Ali brushed his beard in thought. “Your anniversary surprise. Do you want to wait, or see it now?”

“Now,” Nahri answered immediately, laughing with Ali. He nodded and rolled up to his feet.

He held his hand out to her, and she smirked as she took it. His fingers curling around hers, he turned and led her to the courtyard fountain. “The entry might be startling,” he warned with a half-smile as he sat down on the tiled edge of the fountain. "Are you ready?"

Nahri sat beside him with a snort, and then frowned. “Am I going to get wet?” she asked suddenly. Ali winked in response and fell backwards into the water. He slipped silently into it, the water seeming to welcome him. She looked for him, but the ripples and reflecting sunlight distorted her view. Nahri watched unsure for a few moments when suddenly his hands reached out and wrapped around her waist. With a startled yelp she was pulled backwards into the fountain, water splashing everywhere. 

Bubbles erupted around her, but Ali's grip remained constant. Her clothes twisted around her in the water, tangling on her legs. But when the bubbles cleared, she found that they had formed a type of helmet around her head and she breathed in ragged gasps. Ali twisted to face her, his expression unsure as he checked on her. She scowled.

"Warn me next time!" She growled, smacking his shoulder. He dipped his head in apology, but smiled. "I said it would be startling," he spoke into the water, the sound warbled. 

Nahri watched him for a moment, the fractured light reflecting on his black skin and iridescent scales. His clothes floated gently around him, the current clearly favoring him. She finally broke her gaze away to look around. 

"Where are we?" she asked, her voice echoing strangely inside her air bubble helmet. The water around them seemed limitless, but above them she could see the tiled fountain and the clear sky shining.

"This current will take us to an aquifer beneath our house," he said. 

"There's an aquifer under our house?" Nahri asked in surprise, and Ali pursed his lips in embarrassment.

"I'll, uh, explain that another time." His hand reached for hers, their fingers interlocking. "But yes. It's not far, but it will get _very_ dark. I will be by your side the whole time though. Is that alright?" 

Uncertain, Nahri shrugged. “I’m already drenched.”

They swam into one of the infinite directions, Ali leading the way. The deep aqua blue sparkled with the distant sunlight and shadowed schools of fish. It was quiet, Nahri's breaths echoing in her ears the only sound. They dove deeper, the water turning into a deep indigo. The sunlight faded, replaced with complete and utter darkness. The water grew colder, and her dress felt heavier. She squeezed Ali's hand, reaching out for him with her other arm. She could barely hear what he was saying over her ragged gasps for air; the bubble helmet suddenly seeming too thin and desperately fragile. His arm wrapped around her waist and they sped through the water. 

Her bubble helmet popped and she cried out, her arms flailing. She found herself splashing at the water's surface, fresh air hitting her face. Her eyes were wide open but she couldn’t see a thing. 

"Ali!" she screamed between gasps for air, before realizing that his hands were still holding her, his heart beating beside her racing one. 

"I'm right here," he reassured, holding her waist to keep her afloat. "I'm sorry. I haven't been able to keep a torch lit in the tunnel here, so I thought it'd be faster if we swam.” 

Nahri struggled to calm her breathing, her hands scrambling to find his shoulders. 

"Ali, by the Most High…"

"I’m so sorry. This is starting terribly. It will be worth it, though. I hope. Um, would you mind conjuring a fire?" 

Nahri glared into the darkness, at what she hoped was Ali's face based on the small brush of air she could sense as he breathed. There was a faint glimmer that might have been his eyes. She narrowed her glare towards there. 

In response, his thumb brushed her hip. "Please?" 

With an exasperated sigh she pulled free one of her hands and her palm burst into flames. Ali's sharp features lit up, his crocodilian eyes instantly narrowing into slits. His eyebrows slanted upwards in apology. "Thank you, I'm sorry."

Grumbling under breath, she turned her attention to the cave around them. The area must have been large, because her firelight didn't even reach the walls. But something above them glittered, faintly reflecting the light. 

"Wow, Ali, this is really special," she deadpanned. 

He smiled, his fingers brushing her waist again. "Just wait, it gets better." Gently turning her around so her back was to his chest, he guided her fire-wielding hand to point at a spot on what may have been the far wall. "Throw the fire as far as you can. There's a torch up there." 

Sighing once more purely on principle, Nahri flicked her wrist. The fire shot out in a powerful burst, soaring across the distance. On the far wall _was_ a torch, stuck to the rock with rope and metal. It exploded in flames, catching the rope as well. It burned quickly, racing across the rocky ceiling to light other torches that had somehow been placed up there. 

Nahri watched in awe as they lit to life, and in doing so, revealed a ceiling of glittering raw quartz. Even more surprising, the torches and flaming ropes formed a word in Arabic: _Nahri_. Fractured light sparkled across the raw-quartz ceiling, scattering and gathering prismatic sparks in the dancing firelight. They looked like stars, blazing and alive in this alien, isolated world. And in its center was her name, glowing bright like a constellation.

"Do you like it?" Ali asked softly, his breath tickling her ear. 

Nahri exhaled slowly, leaning back against his chest as she continued to take in the view. The dark water lapped at their shoulders. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

He smiled, nuzzling her neck. "You are my light," he murmured between kisses. "In all the ways you can be," he ended with a chuckle as Nahri glanced back at him sharply. 

"Yes, quite literally now." She mocked, though her expression was amused. "How did you get those torches up there?" 

Glancing up at the ceiling, Ali's smile widened with pride. "I used water to shoot them into the rocks. And then me, to connect the ropes. I wasn't sure if the fire would light them all. I had no way to test it out."

Nahri glanced up at the sparkling ceiling again, then traced the distance down to the water's surface. The water was mostly still, reflecting the fire and crystal light like a massive mirror. She felt like they were floating in a dream, as though they had been flung into the night sky. "You did all this in the dark?" she asked. 

Ali's lip quirked as he leaned in close. "I should think you'd be well acquainted with my skills in the dark."

His words sent a tremor through her, and she fought the wave of unspooling heat that accompanied it. Tilting her head, she met his gaze with a raised eyebrow. "And how many times did you fall into the water?" 

Ali's expression immediately soured, his lips pursed and eyebrows indignant. "I am a _river lord_ , Nahri. River lords do not--" he was cut off by Nahri's knowing smirk, and he exhaled roughly, averting his eyes. "... Twice."

Her muffled laugh escaped into the room like a chime, and then her lips met his. When their gazes met again, she smiled. "You should also be well acquainted with my enjoyment of your follies."

He scowled half-heartedly as Nahri smiled brighter. 

“I’m trying to do a thing here, Nahri.”

“Oh, I can see that,” she grinned wonderfully, her hand running over his arm. “Trust that I love both sides of it.”

She kissed him again, her nose nuzzling his. Then she leaned back against him, her head resting on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, and they floated quietly in the water as she took in the ceiling once more. 

"It really is gorgeous, Ali," she murmured after several minutes. "Worth the trauma to get here."

Ali winced. "Good thing there's more, then, to make up for that." 

Nahri's eyebrows flicked up in surprise and he smiled nervously. "Are you ready for another dive?" Her uncertain gaze flicked over his face and he added, “It’s just below us. Not far at all.”

She watched him for a moment more and then took a slow, deep breath. “Okay.” 

He kissed her cheek, and tendrils of water rose up in a circle around her. The water twisted together and then united over her head as Ali pulled her down into the water, forming another air bubble helmet. Firelight reflected brightly on the water's surface. As Ali pulled her deeper, his hands firmly holding hers, she could see a large shadow resting on the cave floor. The firelight didn't touch it, but strangely something about it seemed to glow. Small gleaming fish darted past them as they swam closer to it, and when Ali glanced back at Nahri, she saw his eyes were gleaming too. 

It was a shipwreck, she realized as they approached. A small vessel, with its masts broken and missing. The rotted wood and rusted metal of the old ship was coated in barnacles and bits of coral; a saltwater ghost that was at odds with its new freshwater home. There was a large hole in the hull and Ali motioned to it. They swam inside. 

There was light in here, Nahri realized, blinking as if to dispel an afterglow. Along with a small pile of gold and jewels. It was shadowed, but she recognized the shape and the faintly glinting edges. 

Ali tugged her upwards and they broke the surface. There was air trapped in the boat, musky from wood rot and glowing lichen. Nahri glanced around in surprise.

“There’s a torch on that wall,” Ali said, pointing to the wall opposite of the glowing lichen. “If you will?”

Nahri swam toward it and with a whisper of _Naar_ , it lit. The ship was resting on its nose, and when she turned around she saw that one of the dividing walls had become a shelf of sorts. For a much larger pile of treasure. Nahri gasped, taking in the glittering view. Hundreds of gold and silver coins were scattered about, shining in the firelight, along with raw gems and other treasures. Ali grinned, taking in her expression.

“Alizayd al Qahtani. Bane of wealthy nobles everywhere. Are you _hoarding treasure_?” Nahri swam up to him, unable to mask her complete and utter shock. 

Ali laughed, treading water. “I promise there's a reason.” He helped her up onto a clear spot on the shelf, the water rising to aid her. She sat on edge, her legs dangling into the water. Ali looked up at her, his expression turning serious.

"Something I learned from my time in Bir Nabat, and our time in Cairo... our dependence on the mercy of others, and the gems we could salvage from Dhiru’s khanjar… it taught me that God will provide for us, but also the importance of having something set aside in case of an emergency.” He reached up and touched Nahri’s hand.

“So this is ours. _Yours_. I hope to build a tunnel to here at some point, but, if anything ever happens and you need this. If I'm not…" He hesitated, frowning slightly. "Just call on the marid, and they will retrieve it for you, wherever you are." Nahri watched him, stunned. He smiled, the firelight catching in his eyes. “I love you, Nahri. You are the most incredible person I've ever met, and I know you will survive whatever is thrown your way. But I also want you to know that you are taken care of. You don't have to worry, about this.”

Nahri took in a sharp breath, his gesture striking something deep inside. Hot tears rolling down her cheeks and she slipped back down into the water with a splash. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Her choked sobs filled the quiet air.

“Happy anniversary,” he whispered, rubbing her back.

“Ali!” she cried between sobs, “You set the bar too high! My gift can't compete with this!”

He chuckled, holding her close. “Noori, my love, you _are_ the gift.”

Struggling to catch her breath, she held his face with her hand, her thumb brushing his cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered, her tears threatening to undo her again.

He smiled, tears pricking his eyes. He kissed her forehead and continued to hold her close as they floated in the water.

~*~

"What happens when we finish the list?" Ali absently mused, stroking his fingers down Nahri's back. They laid in bed, the sheets strewn around them. Nahri sighed, nuzzling her cheek against Ali's bare chest. 

"Same thing we do when we finish anything else." She lifted her head to give him a lazy smile. "We keep living our lives." 

He met her gaze and smiled back. "My beautiful, brilliant wife. Always with the answers."

Nahri closed her eyes with a small laugh. "You have your share of them too." 

**Author's Note:**

> The Nile Haircut memory is based on laadynaty’s must-read fic, "i see sparks fly whenever you smile." Go read it! It’s excellent! 💖  
> Also I cannot remember which cartoon character steals pies from windowsills, but Ali would bring back so many things from the human world, you know he would. 💖 
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! 😘


End file.
